The Defintion of The Half Blood Prince
by MapleTreeway
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Snape. Set in third person during his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something I just wanted to write about Snape. Set in 3****rd**** person.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

You never knew what love was; well at least you didn't know what it was before you met _her_.

Your parents would beat up to the pulp, you were constantly abused. But you soon grew to know that that was the norm; having a father come home drunk, having your mother constantly yell and beat you over nothing. Your mother would also force you to wear horrible, battered up, mismatched clothing for school and the day.

You would always feel ashamed while the other children would poke fun at you, _especially_ that Potter boy who got all the girls clawing him for attention and called you "Snivellus" in front of everyone. That only increased the laughter ricocheting throughout the school.

So you bore with it because…what else could you do?

Your only safe-haven would be the park, where your parents or anyone else wouldn't bother looking. So you sit by a tree and lean against the rough, bumpy trunk while looking at the sky and clouds (if you were lucky) with your two good eyes.

You would feel safe there; you felt no one could diminish your peacefulness as you sat there.

Then one day, as your sitting there, you hear a commotion on the other side of the big bush that usually conceals your presence. Afraid that it was your witch-of-a-mother you stand up and prepare for a beating so intense you wouldn't be able to sit for a month.

But it wasn't your mother; it was two sisters fighting over something. One had dark hair; the other had beautiful red-orange hair.

"FREAK!" the dark-haired one yells at the other. "YOU'RE A FREAK, LILY! I'M TELLING MUM!"

After hearing that, you immediately despise the one who yelled and start standing up for the one who was harassed; as you know what it feels like, but Lily sees you and everything freezes.

It's odd, because you have never known the feeling dangling at your stomach right then, the feeling called "Love". You've heard of it, but never really felt it before; from yourself or anyone. Although, you think you feel it for the first time while looking into her green eyes.

Yes, you have finally found the definition of "Love", and it has the same numbers in the word too; because the definition for you is this:

_Lily_.


	2. A New Friend and a Hellish Home

You're lying in the grass next to Lily, and for the first time, you think you've found a friend.

Lily says something about the dark-haired girl; who turns out to be her sister named Petunia. _Their parents must really like flowers,_ you think to yourself. So you answer, "That's because she's normal."

This gets Lily mad – no _furious_. She's scolding you when all of a sudden out from the bushes pops Petunia herself! "See Lily," she starts to say to her sister. "I told you he's a freak…just like you!"

Everything runs a blur after that, but pretty soon you're standing up and watching Lily go with her snob-of-a-sister. Sighing, you make your way back to your hellish home in some-what a good mood. Only that all goes away as you are about to open the front door.

Inside you hear words being shouted and screamed and some slurred from alcohol. Gulping, you hear your mother shout, "…So you don't know where Severus is then?"

"Naw, haven't seen 'im since….'tis mornin'," your father slurs in reply. Always slurs - everyday, all day. It makes you sick just listening to him.

"Well when I see him, I'm going to wring his scrawny neck for not telling us where the hell he was!"

"But I told you already where I was," you whisper to yourself rather than to your abusive mother, because you know it won't do any good.

"…NOW GET UP AND HELP ME LOOK FOR HIM YOU LAZY -!" your mother says something colorful next. Deciding not to make anything worse than it already is, you turn the knob and push the door open….

….And find your mother standing there with her hands on her hips, lips in a horrifyingly tight line, and eyes that gleamed fury. You know you're in for a beating so you bow your head as you're taken by the ear to the yard. Mentally bracing yourself for the worst.


	3. Fantasizing

**A/N: I'd really like it if people reviewed. It makes me update faster and I feel like someone's at least reading this. So please review even if it's one word. Thank you.**

You sit in your room with one eye open, the other eye closed. You sit there with your arms around your legs and your chin on your knees, listening to the silence. And as you sit, your thoughts keep drifting to Lily – the only friend you've ever had.

You start to fantasize about her and Hogwarts, thinking about what a great next seven years it would be: No abusive mother; no drunken father; no beatings as far as you know; you would never go hungry or thirsty; and you would get to see Lily each day.

_Yes,_ you think. _Hogwarts is going to be the best seven years of my life!_


End file.
